


Dreams that taste of memories

by taurogal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 60s AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crying, Death, F/M, Jefferschuyler, Memories, Mention of Death, Nostalgia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Schuylerson, Stay Strong, Thomgelica, my poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurogal/pseuds/taurogal
Summary: Several years have passed ever since that life changing event ocurred.Angelica still tries her best to be the strong female she is but when dreams feel more like memories and the silence of the night becomes your confident... Barriers fall.*Set in Kazimir 29's lovely 60's Thomgelica Au.*





	Dreams that taste of memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abbie0129](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie0129/gifts).



> First time writing a fic (even though it's short af) for the Hamilton fandom (even though I rp Angelica-). 
> 
> This is for my boo, Gail, forever inspiring me with her aus and her talent.
> 
> If you haven't seen her animatic, which is the one this drabble was based on, I suggest you go see that beforehand. Link: https://youtu.be/ZQDXg3TdwYE

It had been a restless night for a Angelica Schuyler. 

Having woken up in the middle of the night, sweat covering every single bit of dark skin; clothes drenched and glued to her as if it was a frail exoskeleton.

She had seen, in dreams, a pair of dark eyes which she remembered all too well contrasting against a blurry, bright background. Their light slowing dying out as her ears rung with the horrid sound of a gun going off moments earlier and the high pitched scream that attacked violently everyone around which had come out of her persona.

A deep breath. Eyelids fluttering closed. Hands reached up to touch the tears that stained her lightly wrinkled face before she exposed her own set of obscure orbs just to place them on the now fading picture, that sat in wait on her nightstand, of a young, happy couple with unruly hair. 

A nostalgic smile appeared on the woman's face as her left hand hovered over the empty, cold space beside her on the bed. 

A shaky breath followed just to let the silent sobbing unfold and become one with the unforgiving, dark night.

"... How I miss you..."

The eldest Schuyler took hold of the picture, pressed it close to her chest and tried to remember how it had felt to hug her soul-mate all those years ago. 

"I love you, Thomas."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I might write more of this, who knows.


End file.
